


Welcome to the game (based off the 2nd game)

by sarahmin



Series: stories that my brain decided to make but not finish [3]
Category: Welcome to the Game (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Detective Kim Taehyung | V, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Tease, Kim Namjoon | RM Has Anxiety, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahmin/pseuds/sarahmin
Summary: [Ongoing]In which Taehyung is a detective and Jungkook is just there that enjoys to cuddle with him. Sadly, work is more important than Taehyung and he doesn't know what he's got himself to.- INTERACTIVE FIC -Posted this in quotev too





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah stuff basically.happens.

Kim Taehyung, an investigetive reporter for one of the leading online New sites. He is investigating the mysterious disappearances and murders related to the deep web. He is deep in his case but then he gets a call from someone least expected...

\--

"Hyung you still up on that deep web shit?" Jungkook, Taehyung's roommate, said as he plays with his phone. "I told you that it's not good to meddle with deep web things." 

Taehyung let out a hum and stretched his arms and legs on his chair. He let out a satisfying groan and looked back at the computer. "Well i am assigned to this and my co-workers know me for completing all cases assigned to me."

Jungkook let out a sigh. "Which means?"

"Which means i will finish this!" He semi-yelled(?) and stared at the incoming call. "Don't talk Jungkookie, Adam hyung is calling me." 

He thought that he'd have a decent call but no.

\--

"Huh? A website? Death or not. Okay that sounds wrong."

"Woah the views are 1k? Wait— the viewers vote? Oh god."

"She says she got kidnapped??? Huhh?"

"The comments are damn nasty what the fuck."

"Is she dead?????"

"UHhHhmm."

\--

"Woah the livestream finished with 666 death votes- ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED!" Jungkook said with wide eyes. Taehyung was shocked that he was watching it behind him, hoping that he ignored the very very nasty comments 

"J-Jungkook! Go back to playing with your phone!" Taehyung commanded him and pointed to the couch. Jungkook sadly obeyed and muttered the words 'I'm not a kid taetae hyung..'

Back to the call, Adam gave him some instructions and documents inorder to solve where the girl, named Amelia, from the livestream earlier, was. Adam practically told him to hunt her address down using the Noir tunnel. But that's locked and needs a shadow encryption key, and he has to find some codes in order to find the key that's scattered in 8 different hashes. 

"Ugh." He could feel a headache coming soon, he stood up from the chair and drank some water then going back to his computer desk.

Out of nowhere, Jungkook said, "Just a warning hyung, if guys find our address cause of your case then i blame you if we both die." This startled Taehyung, almost having a heart attack. 

"Shut up Jungkook! Just let me be, deep web ain't that serious. I'm sure we'll be okay." Taehyung said and focused his attention on the documents Adam sent. Jungkook rolled his eyes and locked the apartment, balcony and windows, knowing well that someone will hunt them down sooner or later.

Jungkook decided to be far away from the couch and laid down on the bed so that he can have a clear view on everything, he felt his senses on alert so he checked the hidden CCTV camera outside the apartment door using his phone. "Taetae hyung is dumb, we'll literally die and get arrested by him." He muttered to himself and was glad that no one was outside.. yet.

Jungkook knew the dangers on going to the deep web because of a cutie named Park Jimin. Oh how Jungkook wishes he never ask what deep web was.

"Fucking hell yeah blocked that." Taehyung said and after that, footsteps were heard upstairs. 

Jungkook would've proudly called himself as the most stealthiest and fastest runner out there in the whole world if it weren't for the situation they were in.

Quickly, Jungkook turned out the computers Wi-Fi and shut it down. He bolted to the light's switch and turned it off too and tip-toed his way to Taehyung. Taehyung was confused to why Jungkook was acting like that, but followed Jungkook's actions to be quiet.

Honestly, Jungkook wants to know if he was paranoid or not. The footsteps could be literally anyone but he would've known they were going to have a new neighbor above them because of the connecting stairs.

Speaking of the connecting stairs, both of them could be literally seen by the window so he pulled Taehyung to the kitchen cabinet where they both wouldn't be seen by the window and the front door. 

He swears that he heard a tap by the window and a knock by the door. 

Taehyung then caught up by what was happening and tried his best to be silent.

After to what seemed like minutes or hours, Jungkook finally let go of Taehyung's arms and let out a sigh of relief. He sternly looked at Taehyung. "Hyung, as much as i enjoy your company and cuddles, i don't want to die tonight."

Taehyung swallowed down a lump that he didn't know he had in his throat. There were choices that fought in his head and he wasn't sure which to pic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRUH! its an interactive fic! I'll keep the choices short and make it follow the story of the game, but ya'll comment the next scene.
> 
> a) taehyung should tell jungkook that he'll stop but he continues anyway.
> 
> b) taehyung should continue his research and ask jungkook to help him
> 
> [only two choices because im bad at this ahah! dont worry, next chap is long]


	2. you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung meets a sun in an alleyway...?

Bruh, i expected B but one person commented A so i had no choice lmao.

 

-

 

"Alright Jungkook i'll stop doing stuff with the deep web." Taehyung said as he turned on the lights of the room. Jungkook didn't believe him, he's known Taehyung for years. So knowing him, he would still be in the deep web later. Jungkook sighed and walked to the bed, laying down sideways with the phone in his hand. Secretly watching the CCTVs he attached.

Taehyung sat down on his chair and took a glance at Jungkook, thinking he was asleep because of his position, before turning on the computer and it's Wi-Fi. 

He opened one of the documents with the title 'Police' and started reading it. It was about illegal website and how wrong it was to visit them. Then he remembered about the website he visited earlier. "Damn.. if i visit websites like those, the police is going to break in here.."

Jungkook heard what he said and shuddered. 

Taehyung's eyes wondered to the 10 with some kind of money currency. He was curious about it and clicked it. It contained some kind of items that had relevance to internet.

As if Adam was watching him, Taehyung jumped a bit when there was an incoming call. He lowered the volume so Jungkook wouldn't wake up and accepted it. Adam began to talk about the items, where to put the remote VPN, earning DOS coins and how the package will be delivered. Adam said that it was supposed to be a drone but all their drones were broken, which Adam found weird considering they had alot of them, a person was going to deliver it to him instead.

He opened the program called shadowMarket and bought the skyBREAK, which lets you hack private/closed Wi-Fi. 

Taehyung was scared. He was going to get a package at the end of the lobby. And after what happened earlier, the footsteps and how Jungkook reacted, his fear was above the hills. He wanted Jungkook to come but he wanted the apartment to be safe too. He man handled his balls and decided to go out, hoping nothing bad will happen.

Jungkook was surprised when Taehyung came out, leaving the computer on. He went to the computer but didn't sit down. He checked what he was doing and it seems he was buying some stuff. It concerned him because they might get tracked. He turned the Wi-Fi off as a precaution and looked around the apartment. 

"Gah i swear hyung will be the death of me." He groaned in frustration and softly pulled his hair, it felt good though since his head was aching over the fact that some dudes might kill them both anytime. Legit ANY time. 

He sat down on a nearby chair and stared on the table. He was actually staring at nothing. 

His mind though, was overwhelmed by the possibilities of dying but he didn't want to reach that conclusion yet. Instead, he thought how he should keep both of them safe in this small apartment. 

 

 

Taehyung arrived at the last door. The door where when he opens it, a person will arrive or is currently waiting for him outside. He inhaled and exhaled, calming himself. He opened the door slightly and there was no one. Just the dump and garbages scattered everywhere.

He cautiously went out, there was no living person in his sight. 

"Sir Taehyung?"

He jumped and thought about punching the stranger until he saw the logo of the program he used, it was on a cap. Taehyung, with a fast paced beating heart and the fear moving and swirling in him, smiled nervously. "Y-Yes that's me." 

The man smiled and gave him the package. "It's under the name of Adam and he bought this for you." He held out an orange yellowish box to Taehyung and Taehyung accepted it with shaking hands. "You know, based on what this Adam person bought for you, i'm sure you're going to buy another one of this."

Taehyung wasn't so SURE about that but maybe he will, in the near future. 

"And hey, i'm cool about telling my name. Wanna know?" The delivery man said with a cool tone.

Taehyung didn't want to know the man's name but he couldn't help but be curious about it so he nodded.

"The name's Jung Hoseok. Nice to meet you Kim Taehyung." Hosoek smiled warmly and Taehyung was calmed for a second about that. He offered a hand out as a handshake. Taehyung used his free hand to shake his hand and bow a bit as a respect to him. Hoseok looked at his watch and whistled. "I wanna talk to you more but whoopie doo i still have some deliveries to send to other people like you! Good luck with what you're doing."

He patted Taehyung on the shoulder and walked away.

Taehyung was dismayed. Hoseok had a nice presence but he wondered why the fuck someone as kind and cool was working like that. Delivering items that seemed wrong to have. He dismissed his thoughts and slowly walked back to his room, not aware of a man following him.

Jungkook was becoming worried. Taehyung wasn't coming back. Sure it was just a few minutes but a few minutes could mean anything. Something might've happened already! Gosh this was killing him. Before he even knew it, his hand was so close to the doorknob. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My english sucks since it isn't my first language, sorry :( and yes, i know i promised it to be long but I DONT KNOW X( 
> 
> \--Pick one and comment!
> 
> a) omg FIND TAEHYUNG! THERE'S A MAN FOLLOWING HIM!
> 
> b) he shouldn't because leaving the apartment is dangerous! who knows!! someone might get in after he leaves!!!!
> 
> c) jungkook, just go back to your bed, pretend to be asleep and if someone other than taehyung gets in, you do you.


End file.
